


"Tinsel"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Ficlets, Dorks, M/M, Mutual Pining, fluffy fluffy fluff, gabriel is a match making little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the deancas christmas minibang i'm doing on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tinsel"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly just sorry

            Castiel didn’t use to look forward to getting the mail so much. Frankly, looking at massive stack of bills, Costco coupons, and letters from his increasingly disappointed mother was kind of depressing. But that was before he moved into “Metropolitan Apartments” with his brother Gabriel, and before getting the mail was an excuse to run into his incredibly gorgeous neighbor, Dean Winchester.

            Sometimes Dean leaves for work a little early and Castiel just sees him coming out of the mail room. Or sometimes he gets a little lucky, like today.

            “Looks like I got your mail again, Cas,” Dean says, handing Castiel a few envelopes. Cas pretends that he doesn’t desperately want to move his hand a few inches and interlace their fingers, and just smiles appreciatively.

            “Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, “I just don’t understand how my mail has ended up in your box so many times.”

            “It’s pretty crazy,” Dean says, rubbing his neck, pretending that he doesn’t sometimes fish letters out of Castiel’s box just for an excuse to talk to the other man.

            “It might be easier for the post man if we just moved in together,” Castiel says off handedly. He then realizes what he’s just said, and his throat tightens. He wills the blush already creeping up his face to calm and prays that Dean isn’t completely disturbed by what he just said.

            “Maybe,” Dean replies, rubbing his neck again. His face looks a little pink, but Cas just puts it down to the fluorescent lights in the room. “Well I gotta go to work. See you later Cas!” Dean all but runs out the door, thinking only about how unbearably smooth Castiel Novak is. Cas on the other hand is rooted to the spot, thinking only about how Dean must want to never talk to him again. And Gabriel is watching from behind a nearby potted plant, and is thinking only about how this bullshit has gone on long enough.

            The next day Castiel is thoroughly disappointed. When he wakes up, he discovers that Gabriel has already collected the mail _and_ had the last of the coffee. He also realizes that Dean’s probably gotten off work for Christmas holiday, and there’s no guarantee Castiel will see him before the new year. Castiel leaves the apartment, grumpy and in search of caffeine.

            After Cas returns from the nearby Starbucks, he discovers that Gabriel has created an explosion of festivity in their apartment.

            “Gabriel,” Castiel asks wearily as his gaze rests upon a grown man wearing glittering reindeer antlers, sucking on a candy cane “what is the meaning of this?”

            “It’s Christmas!” Gabriel replies, taking a bite out of his candy cane for emphasis. Castiel raises an eyebrow as Gabriel crushes the candy between his teeth slowly. “Now I know you don’t like me going over the top with the décor because this holiday is about Jesus or something,” Gabriel continues “but it’s mere days before Christmas eve and we’re not even halfway done with the decorations.” Castiel would really rather wallow in a dean-sized pit of self pity and makes a vague attempt at protesting.

             “Gabriel, I really don’t th—”

             “Here are some stockings,” Gabriel interrupts, throwing a couple of large, brightly colored socks at Castiel “Now, go crazy!” As a ruffled and confused Castiel heads to the living room, Gabriel goes to check the peephole of their front door. To his great delight he sees Dean exiting his apartment, carrying some reusable shopping bags.

             “Excellent,” Gabriel whispers as he sees all of the little pieces of his plan clicking into place. He goes into the living room to help Castiel, trying to conceal the grin that threatens to creep up his face.

              It is when they go to put the finishing touches on the Christmas that they encounter a problem. Or namely Castiel encounters a problem with the tinsel. Try as he might to untangle the glittery strands, they only appear twist together more. In his frustration, Castiel finds himself ensnared, the tinsel draped about his shoulders and somehow tied behind his back (not that Gabriel had anything to do with that) creating a sparkly prison for him.

              “This is _not_ pleasant, Gabriel,” Castiel states as Gabriel hums Mariah Carrey while dusting off the Christmas tree topper. “You could at least help me!” Gabriel pauses his humming for a moment.

              “Did you want something, Cassie?”

              “Never mind.” Castiel grumbles. He claws at the tinsel half heartedly, but in his heart he has already admitted defeat. _Can I go sulk in my room now,_ Castiel wonders. But that’s not what Gabriel or the universe has planed for him, apparently, as Gabe looks out the window and spots a certain Chevrolet impala pulling into the apartment complex garage. Gabriel can’t help but smile as Castiel stomps around the room, completely oblivious to what’s about to happen. _Show time,_ Gabriel thinks.

               Mere moments after Gabriel suddenly rushes off to the bathroom, Castiel hears the doorbell ring. Not even bothering to wonder if Gabriel might answer the door for a change, Castiel shuffles over, still bedecked in tinsel. He’s so truly beyond the point of caring that he doesn’t even bother checking the peephole, and swings the door open violently. He doesn’t see anybody, and takes a cautious step into the hallway. And that is his mistake, as the door suddenly closes behind him. Castiel pounds on the door for a moment before realizing a few things. One, his keys are inside and he is locked out. Two, the ‘doorbell’ was a recording being played on Gabriel’s phone which he now sees is conveniently taped to the wreath on the door. And three, he is stuck in the hallway, still festooned with tinsel, until Gabriel decides to stop playing god. Castiel sits down dejectedly on the floor against the wall and rues the day that he decided to start living with his brother. He mutters all matters of curse words under his breath, thinking about all the ways he’s going to get back at Gabriel when he gets inside. But, as they tend to do, his thoughts gradually wander to Dean, and then some how, Dean materializes in front of him.

               “Cas?” Dean asks, a tone of concern in his voice and a grocery bag in his left hand.

               “Hello, Dean.” Castiel replies, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity.

               “Why are you sitting in the hallway outside your apartment?” Dean asks, “Covered in tinsel?” Castiel resists all the urges in his brain telling him to run his head through the wall and instead musters up a reply.

               “My brother locked me out,” Cas says, “as for the tinsel… my decorating skills aren’t much better than my people skills.” Dean laughs at that, and Cas feels a glow spread through his limbs, and for once not of embarrassment.

               “You know, Cas,” Dean says, rubbing his neck again, “you could come and crash at my place if you want,” Castiel definitely sees a pink tinge on Dean’s cheekbones now, and tries to pinch himself in case he’s dreaming. “You know, just until your brother comes to his senses,” Dean continues, “no biggie.” Castiel wants to say thank you a thousand times, maybe even suggest taking dean out for dinner in exchange for his kindness, but Cas being Cas, just blurts out

                “Could you just get me out of this tinsel first? This stuff itches!” Castiel feels like clapping his hand over his mouth and then maybe punching himself in the face, but Dean just smiles.

                 “No problem,” Dean says. “Just come on in and I’ll take everything off you.” Dean’s face turns red as Castiel lets out a snicker. “I swear to god I didn’t do that on purpose.”

                  “Maybe after I get to know you I’ll let you take it all off.” Castiel says in an attempt at seduction. But then Cas tries to wink and it fails and soon the two of them are just laughing again. Dean does end up bringing Cas inside and taking off the tinsel, after they’ve regained their composure. They hang it up on Dean’s tree, just to spite Gabriel, and if there are a few lingering touches from Dean, Castiel doesn’t mind. Dean heats up some apple cider after they’re done, and when they sit together on Dean’s couch and their knees brush together, Castiel doesn’t mind. And when Dean’s points out a glittery tinsel flake on Cas’ cheek, then removes it with his finger, Castiel doesn’t mind.

                  When Gabriel finally sees reason and Dean sends Cas home, Dean nervously gives him a quick peck on the cheek and Castiel doesn’t mind. And when Castiel runs into Dean in the mailroom the next day, and Dean’s wearing a crown of tinsel that he gives to Cas, Castiel smiles. And when Dean kisses him gently under the harsh fluorescent lights, Cas decides he loves tinsel, and maybe even Gabriel. And in a few years, when it finally doesn’t matter whether the postman sends Castiel’s mail to Dean’s address, Cas really doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
